The Iron Forest
'Level 1 ' Suggestion: I use the following with Behemoth for no loss of units:jhoioihoihihojponho nb j k x x A N P K K x x A N P K K x x A N P H E x x A N P R O x x A N P K K x x A N P K K Then just ramp up to 4x speed and you've got a winner. 'Level 2' P M A F T F casualties: 12 F 6 T 6 A Suggestion 2: lv 19 Behemoth lv 6 27 att 5 def 900 hp W W M A F T F W W M A F T F S W W M P H S W W M P H W W M A F T F W W M A F T F Casualties: 4T and 8F Not so much, cheaper than Suggestion 1 'Level 3' Losses: 10 Trolls 'Level 4' Suggestions: LVL 2 Units Losses: None 'Level 5' Losses: 6 Footman (* 4 footmen in the formation but lost 6 ?) Berserker or Behemoth 0 Losses/3 Stars: Stars: 3 Behemoth Formation Losses: 0 Star: 3 everyone at least lvl: 2 Hero lvl: 6 Another level 5 Formation ' 0 losses for behemoth. Shaman or Wolf rider can be placed at the back to increase the killing speed. If your berserker keep dying use the same formation but place 1 ninja infront of your hero. 'Level 6 'Level 7 ' Losses: 8 Ninjas 'Level 8' 'Sorry if my editing skill are not so good, but just tring to fill in some gaps, level 8 I used first row 3 cyborgs, second row priests, '3rd row mages, fourth row arch angels, and fifth row shaman.. ''no casulties ***WARNING***All of your troops will die.'' the wasted chef My own solution I wouldn't say mine is that best but since the first solution cant apply to me (I dont have Cyborgs) so this is my own solution. Will lose: the front two rows and the wolf rider in front of hero. all: lvl3 Hero: lvl 7 lost: 4 footman 'Level 9' Losses: Few random Priests and Ninjas Note: There is a chance not to loose any units (Ninja lvl3, Archer lvl3, Priest lvl2) Shaman Archangel Mage Priest Troll Cyborg Shaman Archangel Mage Priest Troll Cyborg Shaman Iron wheel Mage Priest Berserker Shaman Iron wheel Mage Priest Berserker Shaman Archangel Mage Priest Troll Cyborg Shaman Archangel Mage Priest Troll Cyborg Losses:None Note: Priests must be lvl 4+ Shamans must be Lvl 2+ Mages must be Lvl 4+ Troll Cyborgs must be Lvl 2+ Arch angels must be Lvl 2+ Iron wheel must be Lvl 2+ 'Level 10' Losses: 8 trolls and 4 ninjas Note: 3 stared it with a lvl6 Berserker with pirate set at lvl14 Castle level Lvl 2 Shaman, Lv2 Mage, Lv3 Priest, and Lvl3 Knight. You can replace 2 Knights with a Hero. No Losses 'Level 11' Solution: Hero: (lvl 6-590H, 20A, 3D) Succubus (Lvl 2 armor and weapon) Spells: shattering strike, fire blast, scourge of doom Units: lvl 4 F, T; lvl 1 S, lvl 2 W, all others lvl 3 Victory (3 star). Loses <= 3F, 3T, 3N, 3A, 1P Strategy: Enemy hero renders and first two rows impotent (never put melee units behind a tank). Focus spells on 3rd row to protect calvary from ranged units as they charge the castle wall. Another Solution: Fill in the missing blanks with archers and the front blank with ninjas Will lose quite a few. 'Level 12 ' Losses: 6 Footman,6 Troll, 6 Ninja, 0-2 Wolf Rider -_- Another solution: The front row with ninjas The other blank rows with archers. As you can see I lost a lot of people -.- Im not that pro ! XD Alternative: Hero: Succubus Lost: 6x Footmen, 12x Trolls 'Level 13' Losses: 6 Footman,6 Troll, 6 Ninja -_- 'Level 14' lvl 2's, Hero lvl 6 full unicorn set (succubus) Losses: 4 ninja -_- 'Level 15' 6 lvl2-3 knights ,6 priests, 6 mages, 6 wolf riders, 6 shaman Losses: 0-2 you MAY occasionally lose a knight and a priest but otherwise its a pretty stable formation 'Level 16' lvl 2's,lvl 3 knight Hero lvl 6 full unicorn set (succubus) not the best of plans but ehh Losses: 4 footmen, 3wolfrider,3priest -_- Alternative with Berserker 'and Archangels: Losses: 6 Footmen, 4 Trolls, 4 Ninja 'Elite/Boss Level Drops Berserker *Magic Stone *Jack's Pirate Hat - 1 fragment *Jack's Curved Blade - 1 fragment *Jack's Jacket - 1 fragment *Jack's Shoulder Patch - 1 fragment *Jack's Wristbands - 1 fragment Succubus *Magic Stone *Unicorn Horn - 1 fragment *Wheel of Fate - 1 fragment *Unicorn Chest Plate - 1 fragment *Silver Unicorn Wings - 1 fragment *Unicorn Wristbands - 1 fragment Behemoth *Magic Stone *Helmet of the Berserker *Axe of Fury *Armor of Fury *Spaulders of Fury *Wristbands of Fury Category:Adventures Category:Adventure Mode